bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jitters
The Jitters * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 9 * Overall Ep #: 82 Plot Vanilla doesn't want to admit he was scared of flying after an accident. Episode (The episode starts off with Vanilla and Caramel kids flying through the clouds. Vanilla circles around Caramel twice.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Look at me! Weeeeeee! Alright!" * {Caramel Cider} "Wait up, partner!" (The girl catches up to his brother.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Last one down is a rotten egg!" (Both descend toward the ground near a lake.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I won!" * {Caramel Cider} "Heh heh. You caught a lucky breeze." (The two look over to see Cinnamon, Cotton, Choco, Lemon, Rainbow, and Blueberry playing volleyball. Lollipop, Sugar, Gelatin, and Snicker play hide and seek. Gelatin looks for a place to hide.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oooh! Where to hide?" (Gelatin goes to Lollipop by her back. She finishes counting up to 20. Then, she goes looking for the hiders, unaware of Gelatin right behind her. He chuckles softly to himself. Suddenly, he starts to sneeze. The seeker turns around.) * {Lollipop Pops} "A''ha''! You were behind me the whole time!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Clever...wasn't it?" (Caramel and Vanilla come by.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, guys." (The wind gets stronger.) * {Lemon Drop} "It's getting late..." * {Snicker Doodle} "And really windy." * {Vanilla Cake} "I just want to fly one more time! Wait 'till you see the super dragon loop-de-loop I've been working on." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I'll bet it's just as awesome as I can do!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Wanna bet? It's way better." * {Cotton Puffy} "I wanna see your super dragon loop-de-loop-de-loop, Vanilla!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Alright. Caramel, how about giving the super flier a lift." * {Caramel Cider} "Can do, partner." (She grabs a cloud, and lifts it higher in the sky. The wind blows harder.) * {Vanilla Cake} "We gotta go higher, Caramel! I need more room to try out my super flying move!" * {Caramel Cider} "Are ye sure you wanna take that risk, partner? 'Cause..." (grunts) "Some of these here air currents are super powerful like an angry buffalo on the loose!" (She tries to fight the winds, and continues to lift the cloud higher.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm not scared, Caramel! Just a little higher will do!" * {Caramel Cider} "Are ye sure ya know what cher doing?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah. It'll be a breeze!" (Cut to Vanilla really high in the sky on a lone cloud. The winds blew harder and harder. The other kids look up.) * {Sugar Pie} "Woah. Vanilla's really high up, Caramel." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah know. Ah tried to tell him, but he didn't bother to listen." * {Choco Cream} (calling out) "Be careful, Vanilla! Be careful!" (Cut to the boy on the cloud.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Now for the loop-de-loop." (He takes off. He goes for the first loop, but flies through a cloud instead, causing him to fall, screaming in terror. The other kids watched in horror.) * {Choco Cream} "I've never seen a move like that before." (Vanilla lands on Cinnamon's back after falling a few more seconds.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hey! Where did you come from?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't ever wanna do that again. Thanks for catching me, Cinnamon." * {Cinnamon Buns} "No problemo." (She descends to the ground with her brother. The others cheered.) * {Lollipop Pops} "I'm surprised you pulled that off, Vanilla. I would've been really frightened if that happened to me." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well...i-it's was nothing." * {Gelatin Soft} "Nothing? That was absolutely incredible!" * {Caramel Cider} "Even better than how ah do it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really? Thank you. The trick is, though...don't panic when you're flying." * {Cotton Puffy} "Woooooow!" (The kids cheer for his "awesome" move. Cinnamon stares with an angry look at him. Cut to them approaching the Rainbow House.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, Cinnamon? Thanks for not telling anyone what really happened up there. I don't want them to think I was afraid." * {Cinnamon Buns} "I don't blame you for being scared, Vanilla." (They entered the house. Choco was telling the parents what happened earlier.) * {Choco Cream} "It was amazing, mom! You should've seen him!" * {Mr Rainbow} "It sounds to me like you were being reckless, Vanilla." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well...it was..." * {Choco Cream} "Dad! He had it under control, though!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "You know, Vanilla, when I was a little fish, I love to go flying also. But this one time, the wind blew so hard. I gave myself a terrible scare." * {Vanilla Cake} "So I can't fly anymore?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Not exactly. It's just that you need to be...more careful. Promise you won't be so reckless next time." * {Choco Cream} (to Vanilla) "Choco Promise." * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay...next time...Choco Promise." (Cut to town later on, with Gelatin, Vanilla, and Blue Alicorn.) * {Gelatin Soft} "You should've been there! He was dashing, spinning, and twirling ever so...fiercely! Then, he dropped like a pine cone!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Wow!" (to the brown-haired boy) "Can I see you pull that off, Vanilla?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Uhh, yeah. I can do it again...if I wanted..." * {Gelatin Soft} "Hey, everyone! Vanilla's going to do his super dragon loop-de-loop again!" (Rainbow comes by.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Really? Vanilla, let's go even higher this time!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Sure, no sweat. Except...I have to help Gastro repair the mayor's broken car." (The gas station owner comes by.) * {Gastro} "Oh really? How awesome to have someone to help me! Can't wait!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hmmm..." (Cut to the family apartment at night. Rainbow is in the living room. Vanilla has the story Lollipop read out loud in the episode "Weirdos From The West".) * {Mr Rainbow} "...Those crazy kids. But it's too bad they hated them just because they're guests from the west." * {Vanilla Cake} "I though that was really messed up too. I gotta admit, those Organelle Guys have a really good sense of humor." * {Mr Rainbow} "I agree. It made me really upset that they have to kick them out of town." (He swam off, while Choco comes by him.) * {Choco Cream} "Vanilla, are you going to do your super dragon move tomorrow?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah...as long as it's not going to rain tomorrow." * {Choco Cream} "YAAAY!!!" (He flies off happily. Vanilla goes to the window.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Please...please rain." (Pan over to the moonlit sky. Dissolve to daytime, and pan to the closed bathroom door. The sound of water running is heard. Rainbow comes over to knock on the door.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, Vanilla! Check it out! A perfect day for altitude flying!" (The boy opens the door when he heard her.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What?" (pauses shortly) "I mean...that's great!" (Cut to him at the dinner table, eating. Cut to Mr Rainbow.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Another sunny day in Jupiter Town!" (Cut to Cotton, turning to Vanilla.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Come on, Vanilla." (Cut to the eater at the table.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm not done yet. I'll meet you there." * {Choco Cream} "Don't forget. You're gonna show us that move!" (The other kids and Mr Rainbow make a dash to the field. Cut to the boy again. Mrs Galaxy comes over.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Go on, Vanilli. Don't you want to go out and play?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, but I don't think I remember the steps of how to do my super dragon loop-de-loop move." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Sorry to hear that. I hope you can remember." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, I hope so too." (flies upstairs) "I'm just gonna get my lucky bouncy ball." (When he reached the bedroom, he found the sloppy diagram of the super dragon loop-de-loop move he made. The boy takes it, crumbles it up, and tosses it out the window. Dissolve to the other kids playing volley ball. They stop short when Vanilla shows up.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Rainbow." * {Caramel Cider} "Hey, y'all. It's our super flyer." * {Vanilla Cake} "Guys, I don't think I can fly today. I don't remember the steps to do my awesome move. I lost the diagram I made." (The others groaned in disappointment. Sugar comes by with a crumbled piece of paper in her hand. She reveals it to be the sloppy diagram.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey guys, look what I found." * {Vanilla Cake} "Ohh, there's my diagram." * {Sugar Pie} "I found it near the lake." * {Vanilla Cake} "Thanks, Sugar." * {Cinnamon Buns} "So, Vanilla. Are you gonna do your super dragon loop-de-loop today?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hm, well...Actually, I don't think I want to right now. I flew so much last night, I could barely fly anymore. I came to give Caramel her favorite red ball." * {Caramel Cider} (confused) "Ah have ma red ball, sugar cube. That's what we're playing volley with." * {Vanilla Cake} "I mean, I bought it for...Choco!" (The orange-haired boy comes into view.) * {Choco Cream} "Yay!" (He takes a bite out of it.) * {Choco Cream} "Even cooler...a berry ''ball." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Well, gotta...go..." (''goes on the ground) "...Gotta...limp..." (He limps away. Cut to him in the bedroom alone, attempting to do his super dragon loop-de-loop move.) * {Vanilla Cake} "This isn't so hard. Nothing to worry about..." (The call of his name from his mom downstairs startles him and he falls onto the bed.) * {Mrs Galaxy} (from o.s., downstairs) "Lunchtime!" (The boy groans, and gets up.) * {Vanilla Cake} (calling out) "Coming, mom!" (to himself) "It's a lot more worse flying madly indoors." (He goes downstairs. Cut to the other kids at the dinner table, eating lunch. Vanilla comes into view.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh, cool. My favorite." * {Lollipop Pops} (smirking) "And it looks like you can fly just fine." * {Vanilla Cake} (sitting down) "Oh. Yes, I can." * {Caramel Cider} "So, ya ready to fly after lunch?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, but I promise mom I help around doing chores. You know...sweeping the floors and stuff." (Cut to Lollipop and Blueberry.) * {Blueberry Jam} "What the heck?" (to Lollipop) "What's wrong with Vanilla?" (The camera pans, putting Vanilla into view. He did not know the two are talking about him.) * {Lollipop Pops} "I don't know." (Cut to the boy sweeping the kitchen floors after lunch. The other kids are outside. Mrs Galaxy stops to talk.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Are you sure you want to do chores instead going outside, honey? It's such a beautiful day." * {Vanilla Cake} "Just when I'm in the mood. How about I remake those beds?" (He goes upstairs to the bedroom. Mrs Galaxy stares with suspicion. Her husband comes in.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Well, all the windows are clean." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Hm." * {Mr Rainbow} "Oh. What's the matter, honey?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "I'm fine, Rainbow. But I think something may be up with our fierce flyer." * {Mr Rainbow} "What do you mean by that?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Since when was the last time Vanilla volunteered to do house work?" (The rainbow fish looks up at the stairs.) * {Mr Rainbow} "I see your point." (Cut to Mrs Galaxy in the backyard, ribbon dancing. Vanilla shows up.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey mom. Do you have any more work for me to do?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "More work? Vanilla, it's fine. You just go ahead and fly with your brothers and sister." * {Vanilla Cake} "I'd rather clean." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Vanilla, what's going on?" * {Vanilla Cake} (sigh) "You know my super dragon loop-de-loop yesterday?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Yes?" * {Vanilla Cake} "It was really...an accident. I went really high up. It was really windy, and I suddenly lost control with the wind." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Oh dear. It must've been scary." * {Vanilla Cake} "It was, mom." * {Mrs Galaxy} "You're really lucky you weren't hurt." * {Vanilla Cake} "I know. That's why I refuse to ever fly again. I guess I'm just a scaredy-cat." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Ohhh, everyone gets scared sometimes, Vanilla. It's nothing to be ashamed of." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Yes. I'm sure if you start to fly again, you'll be just fine...as long as your careful." * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't know." * {Mrs Galaxy} "How about we do something together, just you and me?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay. How about freeze tag...or parachuting?" (Galaxy feels uneasy at that last word.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Oh, anything but parachuting." * {Vanilla Cake} "That's right. When you were little, you had a close call too." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Yep. I've been scared about parachuting ever since." * {Vanilla Cake} "I'll help you, mom...help you parachute, so you won't be scared. You'll see." (He takes his mom by the fin, and cut to them at the cliff near the castle. Both are holding white sheets.) * {Vanilla Cake} (to his mother) "Just hold on tight, and let the wind to the work. Once your sheet captures the wind, you just float and have fun." * {Mrs Galaxy} "I got it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Don't be scared, mom. I'll meet you down below." (He jumps off, gliding through the air. He descends to the sandy ground with ease. Galaxy moans wearily, and holds the sheet above her head. She jumps off, her eyes closed tightly, and letting out panicked noises. Vanilla calls out from the shore.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Open your eyes, mom!" (Galaxy screams, then opens her eyes. Her scream turned into an excited yell. She lands on the sandy floor safely. Her son cheered.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "I have forgotten how much parachuting can be!" * {Vanilla Cake} "See? There's nothing to it, as long as your careful." * {Mrs Galaxy} "You were right. Thanks." * {Vanilla Cake} "I guess maybe it's the same as flying." * {Mrs Galaxy} "I think it is." (The other kids came into the scene.) * {Caramel Cider} "Howdy, Vanilla!" * {Lollipop Pops} "It's about time you showed up." * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey guys." * {Blueberry Jam} "I'm glad you're done 'sweeping the floors and stuff'." * {Choco Cream} "Ready to loop-de-loop-de-loop?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, about that...I've been a bit of a jitter guppy ever since I did the loop-de-loop. It wasn't really a stunt. It was an accident. I wasn't supposed to lose control like that, and I got really scared." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I have to admit...I would've been afraid too, if it happened to me." * {Caramel Cider} "Me too." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Really, really. I was scared just watching you." * {Sugar Pie} "You want to give it another try, but not so high?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah." (Cut to a blue sky. Caramel is lifting a cloud Vanilla is on a bit higher.) * {Caramel Cider} "Wanna start right here, partner?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hmmh. Maybe a little ''higher." (Some of the kids laughed a bit. Caramel takes him to the top of a tree. She swoops down to watch his brother.) * {'Mrs Galaxy'} "Yay! You got this, Vanilla!" (With enough bravery, the boy takes off upwards. Ahead of his hands, the rounded wave from begins to form. Sparks begin to crackle from the wave front. With a sudden hard kick of acceleration, he makes a sharp turn, creating three perfect spirals, and breaks through the wave, which turns into a silhouetted dragon that continues its plunge at this crazy fast speed. Vanilla breaks through the silhouette. Every jaw down below hangs open except for one, who jumps up and down ecstatically while yelling at the top of his lungs.) * {'Cotton Puffy'''} "THE SUPER DRAGON LOOP-DE-LOOP!! HE DID IT! WHOOOOO!!!" End of episode